Telephone answering machines and remote voicemail services are commonly used to record incoming phone messages for people who are unavailable to answer their telephone in person. These answering machines and voicemail services are convenient, but there are some drawbacks.
For example, it is often difficult to write down all of the information that was recorded in a message. It may take several rewinds and replays of the message for a listener to hear the entire message accurately and write it all down. Furthermore, new messages in a remote voicemail service inbox may be easily missed, since one must pick up the phone and call the remote voicemail service to check for any new messages. Therefore, a need remains for an improved device for capturing phone messages.